Possibilities
by penguibunny
Summary: Jemma is married to Fitz and is now pregnant!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Agents of Shield.**_

Jemma stared into the toilet, staring at her lunch. She's been sick for the past few weeks now. The scientist had ruled out chicken pox, malaria, the flu, and several other possible illnesses. Jemma sighed. She knew that she would have to try to rule out the one thing she hadn't yet ruled out: Pregnancy. Jemma had been happily married to Leo Fitz for over a year now, so it wasn't bizarre to think of the possibility.

Jemma got up, flushed, and walked out of the hopped into the car and rode to the nearest Walgreens. She bought 11 pregnancy tests, just to be sure. She also bought some chocolate bars, Cheez-Its, and some peanut butter. When she got back, she headed straight for the bathroom. Jemma was blocked by her husband. "Good afternoon, Jemma!" He greeted her, giving her a kiss. "Are those Kit Kats?" He reached for her bag. Jemma snatched it away from him. "These are mine Leo Fitz!" "Please, can I have just one?" He pleaded, still reaching for the bag. "No!" She exclaimed, racing for the bathroom.

Once she finally got in there, she took all 11 tests. Just before she looked, she thought of two possibilities that could result from this: 1: She was pregnant and had to raise a baby with her husband. 2: She wasn't pregnant and could go on with her normal life. Jemma looked at the pregnancy tests. Positive.

Her hands felt numb. She couldn't believe it. Jemma was going to have a baby. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Jemma!" Leo's voice rang out. "Are you ok in there?" "Yes, I'm fine." She answered. "I'll be out in a minute." She quickly threw away the pregnancy tests and one of the Kit Kat wrappers. She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Leo quickly rushed in.

Jemma went into her bedroom and lay on the bed. What was she going to do? She could tell Leo now and get it over with. She could wait a little while, just in case she lost the baby. It was more likely that she could lose the baby at this stage of the pregnancy than in any other stage. Leo came in the room. "Hey, Jemma." He greeted her again. "What are you doing?" "Just thinking." She replied, wondering if she should tell him now. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, laying down next to her. Jemma took a deep breath and asked, "Do you ever think about having kids?"

Leo thought for a moment before replying, "Yes. I'd love to have kids." Jemma smiled. "Good. Because we're having one." He leaped off the bed in surprise. "We're what?!" He exclaimed. "We're having a- You're-?" She smiled again before saying, "Yes, monkey head. We are having a baby."

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you want me to continue. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Leo couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. "I'm going to be a dad." He whispered to himself. "I'm going to be a dad!" He shouted, leaping up. Jemma giggled. "Yes, you are, my wonderful husband." She replied. "What are we going to name it?" Leo sat down. What were they going to name this tiny little baby?

A few minutes later, after he had gotten over his surprise, they sat on the bed with two laptops, looking up baby names. "How about Julian?" He asked. Jemma thought about it for a minute. "I like it." She replied. "Write it down." As Leo did so, she said, "Lily?" "No, I don't think so. How about Albert?" "No. What about Grace?" "Yes, write that down. Christopher?" "Maybe. Write it down." It seemed like it would continue like that the rest of the night until the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Leo commanded. "You stay here and rest." "I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" Jemma said indignantly.

He rushed to the doorbell and opened the door to find Daisy, May, Coulson, Mack, Hunter, and Bobbi waiting outside. He facepalmed. "It's game night isn't it?" He asked. Daisy nodded. "Come on in." He invited them in. "I'll get Jemma." Leo went back to the bedroom. "Who's there?" Jemma asked. "Apparently, it's game night." He answered. She sighed. "Tonight? Here?" He nodded. "Well," she said, getting off of the bed and heading to the living room where they all were, "I'll be right there."

Once they were all in the same room, Leo asked, "What game does everyone want to play?" A few games were mentioned, but they finally decided on Scrabble. Jemma pulled Leo aside and asked him, "Do you think we should tell them now?" "No," he replied, "we'll tell your parents first, then we'll tell them." That didn't stop her from doing several baby words. No one caught on thankfully. All of a sudden, Jemma ran to the bathroom with Leo racing after her.

Leo held up her hair as she vomited the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "There, there." He said in a calming voice. "It's alright." "Ugh," Jemma said when she was done. "I hate morning sickness." "Me too." He agreed. After they'd cleaned up, they went back to the living room. "Are you alright?" Daisy asked. Jemma nodded. "I probably just ate something funny." She explained. They didn't seem so convinced, but they kept on playing. After Hunter won, they played Phase 10 and Uno. Mack won Phase 10 and May won Uno. As they were getting all ready to go, Daisy came up to her friend. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. "I'm fine," Jemma reassured her. "Bye now! See you later!' She didn't seem totally convinced, but she left anyway.

After they'd all left, Jemma turned to her husband and said, "That was an exhausting day. I'm going to bed." "I'll join you in a little while," Leo replied. "I'm going to look up some more baby names." After she went to bed, he stayed up looking at baby names, writing down the ones he liked so he could show Jemma in the morning. He wrote down ten names before going to bed. He snuggled up to his wife. "Goodnight, Jemma." He said. "Goodnight baby."

 ** _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a month later and they were going to Jemma's parents house to tell them the news. Jemma was was afraid of how her parents would take the news. "Don't worry." Leo told her, reading her mind, "They always say that they want grandchildren." He looked at her reassuringly. She smiled back at him. Jemma knocked on the door. Her mother answered the door. "Jemma!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" "Just popping in for a visit." She replied.

"Hector!" Her mother called, "Jemma and Leo are here." Her dad came into the room. "Jemma!" He exclaimed, "What a wonderful surprise! Come in!" They came in and sat down in the living room. "We have something to tell you." Leo announced. "Oh, what is it?" Her mother asked excitedly. "You're graduating." Jemma said quickly. They looked confused. "What do you mean, dear?" "I mean graduating from parents to grandparents."

It took a moment for it to sink in. "You're?" Her mother asked. Jemma nodded. Her mother started screaming in excitement. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She exclaimed. She raced to Jemma and hugged her. Jemma's dad shook Leo's hand. "Good job son." He said. When she had finally calmed down, she asked, "How far along are you?" "Three months." Was the reply.

"I'm so excited!" Her mother exclaimed. Jemma smiled. "I can tell." "What do you want it to be?" "It doesn't matter. As long as it's healthy." "We're so happy for you!" Her dad exclaimed. "I can't tell you how happy we are." "Well, we've got to go." Leo told them. Jemma's mother kissed her on the cheek. "See you later, sweetheart."

They left the house. As they were getting in the car, Leo remarked, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" "I guess not." Jemma replied, "Now we've got to tell your mum." He turned pale. She giggled.


End file.
